Iki Hiyori
Iki Hiyori (壱岐 ひより) is one of the main characters of the Noragami series. After she was hit by a bus while saving Yato, she gained the ability of astral projection, effectively enabling her to "drop her body" and become a Half-Phantom. Though she attempts to control this ability, she often leaves her body behind without realising it. Appearance Hiyori has long, dark brown hair and brown eyes (Pink in the anime). Her appearance is that of an average school girl. She is often seen wearing her middle school uniform, which consists of a lavender sailor shirt and a knee-length skirt. She changes outfits on occasion, sometimes donning a grey overcoat over the uniform and wearing a pink scarf. When she turns into a Half-Phantom, a purple tail like "cord" that bears a strong resemblance to a cat tail emerges from her lower back. Her height is 162cm. Personality Hiyori is a kind-hearted girl with a strong sense of right and wrong. This is evident when she witnesses Yukine swindling money behind Yato's back and is openly troubled; eventually, she confronts him to ask what he intends to do with it. Hiyori is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. When Yato's body is overcome by impurity, she does not hesitate to carry him on her back despite her knowing that impurity is transferred through touch. She often acts motherly towards Yukine, worrying about him and helping him with his studies, and is often indignant at Yato and his decisions. Although she often smacks him when she is displeased, she cares about him and Yukine very much. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Tono, whom she copies her attacks from and will often become inspired and act on his words; when she remembered Tono telling everyone to pave their own destiny with their own hands she decided to do so. Abilities Hiyori has no abilities in her human form, however, when in her half-phantom form she acquires enhanced strength, speed, and agility. She is shown to be able to hold her own in combat against the Frog Phantom, however, is overpowered by a crowd of lesser Phantom at a train station. She also gains a very strong sense of smell and is able to pick up Yato's scent from a long distance away. Relationships Yato Hiyori and Yato share a very close-knit and strong bond that has continued to grow throughout the series. Their relationship started off as a purely business related one with Yato having promised to return Hiyori back to her normal state. However, due to Yato's other priorities at the time, he put her request on hold for a long period of time, resulting in Hiyori having to constantly chase him up. The two are often seen saving each other, one way or another. Hiyori tends to take on either a motherly or agitated tone when around him, constantly nagging and lecturing him, occasionally shifting to a tender tone when trying to reach his heart on certain matters. Yato later discovers that in order to turn Hiyori back to normal, he would have to sever his ties with her, but he strongly hesitates after having realised her importance to him. When he finally decides to cut the ties, after a series of events where Hiyori has faced danger as a result of associating with him, Yato is surprised to hear her response when she refuses to allow the bonds to be severed because she wanted to be with him. Some romantic feelings have been developed between the two. This is shown when Yato used his "precious" money, that he saved up, to buy art supplies so that Hiyori can recover her lost memories. In the manga, it is seen that Yato has done various things to show his affection for Hiyori, especially after she has refused to cut their ties, and even more so when she saved him from Izanami. After their trip to Capyper Land, Yato has started to do much more ridiculous things, such as buying her a bra as a souvenir, changing her phone's wallpaper to a picture of him, and asking about the boys she's acquainted with (all the while holding Sekki in his hand and saying that "it's just a repellant"). Though these acts often scare Hiyori, she appreciates them, even blushing at his actions. Yukine Hiyori thinks of Yukine as a close friend, and younger brother. When she heard about Yato killing a shinki, she was worried about Yukine which was visible when she asked him to accompany her at her house due to believing that Yato was incapable of looking after Yukine. She also cares deeply for Yukine, especially when he told her he wanted to study, which she encouraged and gave him all of her old school books. Trivia *A common mistake people make is that Mutsumi and Hiyori Iki are the same person. Mutsumi was a one-time character who was bullied by her fellow classmates, while Hiyori is a main character within the series. *Hiyori's english voice actress Bryn Apprill also voices Krista Lenz from Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) dub. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human